chimyrrfandomcom-20200214-history
The Marches
__TOC__ ' ' The Marches is a collection of twelve city-states and the associated lands, known as a March. Founded by independently from one another, the city-states of the Marches still share a common tongue, ancestry, and general aspects of society and culture. The city-states are allied enough for the Marches to be considered a single "area" and offer deterrence to hostile invasion, but are separate enough to answer to themselves, and not pose a unified threat to neighboring societies. Populated primarily by humans and halflings, the Marches still boasts a cosmopolitan population including elves, dwarves, reek and tabaxi. Ethnically descendent from the humans of the lands west of Tesh’viir and of the Inland Sea, humans of the Marches generally have ruddy skin; darker in complexion than the paler people to the north, and redder tinged than the dusky, olive skinned people to the west. The Marches cover an area roughly 650,000 square kilometers, with the lands are generally temperate grasslands, interspersed by broadleaf mixed forests and small mountain ranges. Grain crops and livestock are usually plentiful, and the Marches are known for cotton and grape (wine) crops. The Jephenn river is the region's primary waterway, bisecting the land from east to west and providing an important trade route. The Marches are linked by kilometers of Imperial roadways, their upkeep an important part of maintaining the local trade. History The Marches have existed for a few thousand years, beginning when humans migrating east from the Inland Sea region and lands west of mountainous Tesh’viir discovered the Jephenn river and the Sapphire Sea coast. The land already had populations of elves and dwarves - Elehm, Durn Halden and the beginnings of Lanstyre - but soon the humans began filling the lands all the way to the ocean. Primarily founded by migrations and diasporas, the early city-states of the Marches had little to unify them, and as such never coalesced into a single national entity. Occasional warlords or political machinations would unite disparate Marches into unions, but these states never lasted for long before breaking away again. During the height of the Caelorast Imperium to the north, the warlord Emperor Pathus turned his gaze south to his neighbours. Over the course of a decade, the Caelorast legions marched south and proceeded to conquer the scattered city-states and turned them into vassals of the empire - unifying the cities of the Marches for the first time. Imperial rule was hardly welcomed by the independently spirited Marches, but there was little that could be done. Until the decline of the Caelorast Imperium. Sprawling and being run by a series of ineffective emperors and regents, the Caelorast Imperium entered a slow decay into decadence beginning roughly 500 years before present day. Political squabbling, corruption, and a series of wars with kingdoms of the Inland Sea and the fiefdoms of the Fjordlanders daring troops to the far north and west, meant that the empires grasp on the Marches become ever increasingly tenuous. One by one, the city-states overthrew their imperial masters through means both peaceful and political, and bloody and revolutionary. Over the course of two centuries the city-states of the Marches rebelled, until the Imperium officially considered the territories lost 233 years ago. The years since has seen the Marches both recovering from their length occupation, and re-establishing themselves and their cultures. No major wars or conflicts have marred the city-states since the retreat of the empire, and despite occasional political disputes and military skirmishes over all manner of reasons, the Marches have stood independent from one another and from powers elsewhere. A century prior to the present day saw the first arrival of the tabaxi to the Marches. One of the tabaxi colony missions made landfall at the Braltisa river delta, and began construction of their temple city Tlacotien in the marshy lands. The tabaxi have made effort to maintain friendly relations with their new nations and integrate themselves into the area, and as such the swamplands of the Braltisa delta are now considered the Tlacotien March. Religion The two primary deities revered in the Marches are Deraroc and Gyrrid, the gods of Civilisation and Family, respectively. Their churches are the most widespread - even the smallest rural thorpe will often have at least small shrine and cleric of Gyrrid seeing to the community’s well being. The two churches often complement one another in providing for the community; Gyrrid’s clergy concerned with the health of the population and their interactions, while Deraroc’s clergy concerned with the smooth functioning of society, in its laws and protections. Most people in the Marches follow a specific deity - attending services, making offering, celebrating holy days - which are usually either Gyrrid or Deraroc, though many other deities are followed by Marchers. The people of the Marches also believe in making offering and supplications to various other gods when situations warrant - such as making an offering to Mathas before making a large purchase, or to Choler to aid in staving off disease. This means that shrines to many greater or lesser gods can be found all over the Marches, including those dedicated to evil or hostile deities. 'Language' Descended from the human languages of the west, the primary language spoken in the Marches is a tongue simply known as March Common. Spoken as the primary tongue of the human cities, March common is also spoken widely in Lanstyre and Elehm, The High dwarven city of Durn Halden is home to the Halden dialect of High dwarven, which is also a major language found in Lanstyre. In Elehm the dialect of Elehmish elven is mainly spoken, with Sylvan as common secondary langauge. Finally, the tabaxi colony city of Tlacotien still mainly speaks tabaxi, with a growing number of citizens learning March common for trade and interaction with the other Marches. The other main language group found in the Marches are the two tongues of the Caelorast Imperium - Imperial Caelorast and low Caelorast. The language of the imperial court, Imperial Caelorast is still used in many official aspects, such as in courts of law. Low Caelorast has largely fallen out of favour, except in the city-state of Raeldran, where is still maintains a foothold. Government Due to their independent nature, the city-states of the Marches have not had any form of unifying government since their occupation by the Caelorast Imperium; each March sees to its own lands and people. However, the city-states are bound to one another through varying treaties and agreements, primarily defence pacts and trade treaties. Trade is the most important concern for most of the Marches, and measures to promote and safe-guard trade are always paramount. There are two distinct areas which comprise a March. The first, consisting of a specific city-state and the villages, towns, and farms surrounding it, is the heart of the March. This is the area which has the greatest population, best roadways, and military presence. This area varies from city to city, but ranges from 450 to 2,500 square miles. The second area is more vague, and consists of the land surrounding the city-state up until around half-way to the next March. Usually populated by scattered forts, villages, and towns, these areas are left to their own devices for the most part, only relying on their “capitals” when trouble arrises. As these territories are not as populated and as important as the heartlands, the borders between one greater March to the other are usually quite amorphous, and many city-states will work co-operatively on resolving issues within their shared territories - most importantly, the upkeep of the Imperial highways. Gazetteer Asters Found a short distance from the Braltisa river, the city of Asters exists primarily within a collection of seven gargantuan insect mounds. Long since left empty by whatever constructed them by the time humans discovered them, these earthen towers reach hundreds of feet both into the sky and below the ground. The population of Asters fills these seven mounds, and in land between them. Each of the seven towers is run by a different noble family - a council of the heads of each of these families comprising Aster’s government. Due to the subterranean component of the city reaching deep into the Under Realms and connecting to the dwarven highway leading to Durn Halden, Asters is a trade hub for routes going to and from the Under Realms. Braltisa River and Lake The Braltisa river is the second-longest in the Marches, its headwaters beginning in the slopes of the mountains north of Wrethbreck. The river flows east from the mountains to the Braltisa lake, then on again until the river reaches the Sapphire Sea. The lands surrounding the Braltisa are mostly quite low, resulting in large tracts of swamplands on the western side of the Braltisa lake, and the Braltisa river delta. The waterway is not a major trade route, and thus is mostly unpopulated along its length. The city of Asters is located a few miles from its northern shores, and the sprawling marshlands of the Braltisa river delta is the location of the under-construction tabaxi city of Tlacotien. Dhittenhost Situated between the Dhittenhost mountain range and the Renestat forest, the city-state of Dhittenhost sits in the low foothills of the mountains. Originally founded in a clearing where the forest met the mountains, over the centuries the forest was pushed back until now the city and surrounding villages sit in a clearing 20 miles to a side. Somewhat more isolationist than other March cities due to the single Imperial highway linking it to its neighbours, Dhittenhost nonetheless relies a great deal on trade. One of the prime exports of the city are the rare spices and game obtained in the Renestat, which then find their way all across the region. Dhorharven The second of the two ocean ports in the Marches, Dhorharven is a city built on the salty, rocky cliffs of the Sapphire Sea’s coastline. Primarily a fishing town, the city maintains huge fishing fleets which catch fish, crab, and other aquatic creatures for both food and industry. Not a major trading centre in itself, it however is still a stop in most coastal traffic travelling both north and south. The city is also near a number of coastal locathah settlements, and maintains strong relations with the aquatic race. Durn Halden Found at the northern end of the valley between the Halden and Wahyrst mountain ranges, the High dwarven city exists almost entirely underground in the upper reaches of the Under Realms. Sitting on a major dwarven highway stretching northeast and southwest deep under the surface, Durn Halden is an important link between the Marches and the Under Realms. The Imperial highway built between Lanstyre and Durn Halden can be followed through the city’s great Surface Gates and down through the city directly to the dwarven highway itself. Like most High dwarven cities, Durn Halden has extensive mining holdings, mostly stretching south along the Halden and Wahyrst ranges, producing metal ore, stone and gems for trade both above and below the surface. Elehm Not a city in dwarven or human tradition, the elven city of Elehm nevertheless counts itself a fully recognised March. The highest concentration of forest elves in Oereath, Elehm consists of elven and forest giant settlements stretched over a few hundred square miles. Unlike the scattered lodges found elsewhere in Oereath and other forests of the Marches, Elehm is large enough to support multiple great temples, forums and other constructions built into the hills or from the very trees themselves. Elehm also produces a large amount of resources from the forest - animal hides and fine wood primarily - which it trades with the rest of the Marches via the single Imperial highway which stretches from Silvermarch into the forest depths. Gaelreach Sitting in the wide river valley of the lower Jephenn, Gaelreach is the breadbasket of the Marches. Surrounded by miles of farmland and livestock ranches, the city-state provides much of the region’s food. Located on the Jephenn midway between Silvermarch and Port Sharksblood, Gaelreach sees much trade going up and down the river. In addition, it sits near the convergence of a number of Imperial highways, meaning it also sees much trade north to and from Wrethbreck and Asters, and south to and from Dhittenhost. Jephenn River Named after the explorer who first charted the river from headwaters to ocean, the Jephenn is the longest, and most important, river in the Marches. Comprised of two distinct lengths, the river encompasses the upper Jephenn - which begins as various rivers coming down from the Halden mountain range and meeting, then meandering east until it reaches the upper Jephenn lake - and the lower Jephenn - which begins flowing from the lower Jephenn lake and travels all the way to the Sapphire Sea. The Jephenn is one of the busiest trade routes within the Marches. Three cities - Silvermarch, Gaelreach and Port Sharksblood - sit on the river’s shores, and many other settlements dot its banks. Trade travelling up the river finds itself at Silvermarch, which then after ascending the cliffs that separate the upper and lower Jephenn finds itself travelling north to the Inland Sea and Tesh’viir via Marsonn, or south to enter the Under Realms via Durn Halden. Trade travelling down the river finds itself at Port Sharksblood, which can then travel by sea to Caelorast, Khatoun, or further. Johabin Situated on the shores of Lake Toveca, the city-state of Johabin is known for its industry focused on freshwater fishing, freshwater coral, and the cultivation of pearls. Coral and pearl artworks from Johabin are known throughout the nations of Chimyrr, and smoked or salted fish from Johabin are a staple food source in many cities during the winter. Johabin is also the city-state the closest to the borders of heartland Khatoun. This means that the city prospers from trade travelling between the Marches and the trollish kingdom, and the maintenance of good relations with the greenskins. Conversely, the city suffers due to the loosely established border between the two regions resulting in banditry and lawlessness from both humans and greenskins - the depredations of human bandits and goblin and orc raiders often strain relations. Lanstyre Primarily a city of Surface dwarves, Lanstyre sits in the southern foothills of the Halden mountain range, and predates human settlement of the Marches. Lanstyre is primarily a mining city, with many mines producing gold, silver, iron, copper, marble, and fine stone. The city itself is a hub of industry, and many different disciplines take these raw materials and turn them into products to be traded with the rest of the Marches and beyond. Lanstyre also sits on the sole surface highway to the High dwarven city of Durn Halden, and as such exists as a relay point for traffic going to and from the High dwarven enclave. Marsonn The first city founded in the Marches, Marsonn is a city of old architecture and tradition. Midway between Silvermarch and the territories of the various kingdoms of the Inland Sea, Marsonn exists as a gateway east into the Marches proper. It is known as much for sitting at the feet of Mount Kelandras and the shadowy Mavsk forest, as it is for its many wine plantations. Oereath Forest The mighty Oereath is the largest forest in the Marches. Stretching from Marsonn in the west to Wrethbreck in the east, the Oereath forest takes up a large portion of the northern Marches, sitting just north of Silvermarch. The forest consists primarily of broadleaf vegetation, with the trees in the deepest regions of Oereath being centuries old. The elven city of Elehm is found in the forest’s depths, and many other fey, giants, and stranger creatures call this forest home. Port Sharksblood The second largest city of the Marches, Port Sharksblood sits on a rocky outcropping of an island in the middle of the Jephenn delta. Forming a large deepwater port between the city proper and the shore, Port Sharksblood is the largest port in the Marches and the region’s naval power. Port Sharksblood is ruled by a triumvirate consisting of representatives from the Sharksblood navy, the churches of Gyrrid, Hezj, and Deraroc, and the Merchant’s guild. Due to the fractious and selfish nature of many of the political powers within Port Sharksblood, the city as a whole has a reputation a certain amount of crime and lawlessness. It is also a vital trading hub, situated at the mouth of the Jephenn - trade travelling the Jephenn to and from Silvermarch and beyond to Tesh’viir and the Inland Sea, and trade travelling north and south along the Sapphire Sea cost to and from Caelorast, Khatoun, and nations even further. Raeldran Located in the northeastern reaches of the Marches, the city-state of Raeldran is the closest March to the Caelorast Imperium, and as such the most heavily influenced by it. Even a number of centuries after the occupying empire forces left, the city still maintains an imperial feel- so much so that the citizens of other Marches often refer to Raeldran as “Little Caelorast”. Despite an abundance of imperial architecture and a population that speaks as much lower Caelorast as it does March common, the city-state remains an independent entity and has no desire to rejoin the empire that conquered centuries ago. Sapphire Sea The Sapphire Sea, whose coastline comprises the Marches entire eastern border, is the largest known sea in the region. The full extent of the ocean is not known - the waters reach north up until the polar regions further past the Fjordlands, and south past the desert kingdoms of Aqir and Esiq and down to the tropical equatorial empires. The eastern limits of the ocean are not known, though the tabaxi homelands of Tabax’tilac are found far into the ocean, southeast from the Marches coast. The waters of the Sapphire Sea are regularly travelled by merchant ships, with navies from Caolrast, Port Sharksblood and Khatoun both suppressing and promoting piratical activity in varying degrees. Numerous locathah, mermen and sea elf settlements can be found in the warm coastal waters of the Sapphire Sea along the Marches, while sahuagin settlements dot the deeper ocean. Silvermarch The largest city in the Marches, the city-state of Silvermarch is considered the unofficial capital of the Marches, despite the March having no greater authority than any of the other city-states. Located on the shores of the lower Jephenn lake, where the Silver Falls cascade down from the upper Jephenn, Silvermarch is a nexus of trade in the Marches - linking many cities and nations by both land and water. Sitting at the base of the Cahyrst Rise, a cliff face stretching over 500 feet high and 150 miles long, the city of Silvermarch has an abundance of mines, producing marble and other quality stone, and the occasional gemstone mine. In addition, the city-states location near the southern border of the Oereath forest means the city also has ample supplies of quality timber and forest game. These natural resources and importance of trade have ensured Silvermarch’s position as the largest, and most wealthy, of all the Marches. Tlacotien The temple-city of Tlacotien is still under construction - founded a century ago by a tabaxi colony mission, this city is still building as its population increases and new settlers from Tabax’tilac arrive from across the ocean. Situated in the middle of the marshy Braltisa river delta, the city consist of the central temple district of great stone temples built on dredged bedrock, and the surrounding neighbourhoods of stilt building standing above the mires. As the closest example of the expanding tabaxi empire in the Marches, the people of Tlacotien are viewed with a healthy mix of curiosity and suspicion throughout the Marches, but so far the colonists have existed in the area peaceably (aided perhaps by their settlement of otherwise “useless” land), Toveca River and Lake The Toveca river originates in the northwestern end of the Dhittenhost mountain range, where a number of headwaters flow southwest and meet one another on the plains. At the other end of its length, the Toveca splits into a low, wide delta, feeding miles of marshlands and then flowing into the Toveca lake. The Toveca lake is the largest freshwater body in the Marches, being almost 150 miles long and 50 miles wide. While its northern shores are comprised of massive swathes of swamp, its southern shores are bordered by plains known for wheat and cotton. The lake itself is known for its freshwater pearls, and the lake’s fish provides a significant portion of the Marches’ food trade. Valdulth Located in the south, the city-state of Valdulth is one of the two Marches which borders the trollish kingdom of Khatoun. Closer to the coastal lands of Khatoun than the heartlands, this means little in the way of land-based trade finds its way to Valdulth. Due to this, the Valdulth March finds itself more as a buffer zone between the two regions, watching the land routes to and from the southern lands. Wrethbreck Situated in the southern foothills of the Atabrian mountain range, Wrethbreck is a city-state on the Imperial highway between Asters and Silvermarch. Producing small amounts iron, game and livestock, the city is more known for a greater number of Free Companies operating out of it than its population would suggest. From adventuring parties, wizardly houses and mercenary companies, the Companies bring the March much wealth from both within the Marches and without. Category:Locations